A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing
by kumiko mitarashi
Summary: Coming home from a rainy day of school Wolfram meets the cause of those rainy days a gorgeous brunet that escaped his tragic life to find a new **** Wolfram/Yuri**** and other miner pairings (I think)
1. Chapter 1 Day 5 of nonstop rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Author's note:: : This Fic is an AU and the characters in this FanFiction are most likely going to be OOC and have OC to fill in certain spots. Like any another FanFiction it will have grammar errors and misspelled words so please look over that and enjoy.

**Warning::: : This will be a yaoi fiction meaning boyxboy/ malexmale/ guyxguy/ monsterxbaby…. What… uh just kidding but seriously this is yaoi guys don't likey please press the back button that's located at the top left hand corner.**

Summary:::: : Coming home from a rainy day of school Wolfram meets the cause of those rainy days a gorgeous brunet that escaped his tragic life to find a new **** Wolfram/Yuri**** and other miner pairings (I think)

Thank you and please enjoy

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!**

Chapter 1:::. Day 5 of nonstop rain

Rain danced on top of the car making soft calming noises Wolfram Von Bielefeld rested against the fogged glass lost in his thoughts. 'I love the rain it's so relaxing' thought Wolfram closing his eyes listening to the windshield fight off the rain and feeling the vibration of the car driving towards his mansion. A soft sent of flowers clouded his senses as the car slammed on breaks stirring him from finding the source of that delightful smell.

"Darcascos" Wolfram shouted

"I'm sorry sir but…" Wolfram eyes looked towards the front and saw a young boy with midnight black hair masking his face swaying in front of the car. His arms clutched around himself protectively, puffs of clouds surrounded his mouth. 'Why's he out here in the rain with barely anything on' Wolfram thought. Then the boy collapse to his knees and fell forward into a puddle of water. Without thinking Wolfram rushed out the car to the young boy's aid.

Wolfram rolled the boy over brushing the hair from this face, he wasn't expecting the boy to be so beautiful as the hair stuck to his face capturing it nicely "a-are you ok" he got no reaction from the unconscious boy. Pink hues dusted the boy's pale cheeks and he was breathing out of unsteadily Wolfram spread his palm over the boys head to find out it was burning hot.

The car door swung open to reveal a bold man wearing a black suit and forcefully trying to open the umbrella while shouting his young master's name. When he finally made it to his young master, Wolfram was getting up with the young man in his arms.

"Darcascos get the door"

"But sir" he said timidly

"I said… GET THE DAMN DOOR DARCASCOS" Wolfram shouted

The man rushed to the car opening the door as told the blonde hastily got into the car the driver shut the door and rushed to his seat and continue to drive through the mansions gate. The car made a complete stop in front of the double doors, maids and butlers standing outside the door with umbrellas to greet their young master. Without waiting for the door to be open for him like they always have Wolfram open the door getting out with the young boy in his arms. The maids gasped and the butlers rushed to cover their young master and stranger with their umbrellas. The blonde quickly steps through the doors.

"Where's mother" he asked one of the maids with a towel draping it around his shoulders

"She's on a date" she answered quickly and to the point

"Shit" Wolfram muttered seeing the stairs in view

Three maids stuck to his heels like glue waiting for orders "Lasagna Sangria could you please bring me extra towels" he looked between the two "an water and some cold medicine"

"Yes sir" Lasagna and Sangria rushed back down the stairs to retrieve what their master had ordered

"Where's Gwendal" he asked to the maid that was still glued to his heels

"He's in an important meeting" she said as swiftly

"And Conrarte"

"He's on a Business Trip"

"Fuck" he yelled finally making it to his room door

The maid began to reach for the knob but Wolfram stopped her by kicking the door in. Plush white sheets greeted the boy's back as Wolfram laid him down gently. The young man began to break out into coughing fits then it seized with heavy breathing.

"Let's get you out these clothes" the blonde talked softly to the black haired beauty "Doria would you please get me some clothes from the closet" he asked the maid named Doria that was standing in front of the door

"Yes sir" Doria rushed to the closet

Wolfram began to rid the boy of this distasteful shirt noticing an ugly purplish bruise marring his right side and not so deep red cuts scattered around his tan slim body. "G-go get me the First aid kit" he said scanning the boy some more

"Right" she dropped the clothes on his bed and made her way to the door

Wolfram started to remove the boy's pants when he winced and jerked upwards, finally getting his pants off he blushed noticing the boy didn't have any underwear on showing off his soft looking thighs but then noticed reddish white liquid escaping from his rear. Lasagna and sangria comes tumbling in with the fresh towels, cold medicine and water, Wolfram snatch a towel from one of the maids and dapped softly across the boy's face running over his scrapped lip.

Big glossy black eyes peered into emerald green ones taking Wolfram's breath away. His stunning black eyes matched his soft black hair something he'd never seen before while he was admiring the boy's beauty he didn't realize the boy had sat up and was a few inches from his face.

"I…I'm sorry… I'll do better" the boy panted

"W-what" Wolfram stuttered then inhaled when the boy's dry lips cover his own soft lips with a needy kiss

"I'm sorry to upset you" the double black whispered against Wolfram's lips. The young man looked deeper into Wolfram's eyes slowly bringing their lips together again while biting and sucking eagerly on the blonde's lips.

"ah…" Wolfram gasped and the young man took that time to slip his tongue in rubbing his slick tongue against Wolframs tongue causing him to shudder. The black haired beauty parted their lips leaving feather like kisses at the corners of Wolfram's lips and jaw before traveling down his neck. Small hands unbutton the thin button up shirt and trailed more kisses southwards. Biting his lips Wolfram let out breathes moan as the young man gave a long generous lick to his pelvis distracting the young master of his belt being unbuckle.

"Woah! You've gotten a lot bigger since last time Shinou-sama" the younger flicked his tongue over the clothed head making Wolfram take in a sharp breath.

"ah…s-sss" The rattling of glass made the hairs on his neck stand tall his eyes swerve from the stunning scene in front of him and to the maids that were gathered at the door "s-STOP!" Wolfram yelled pushing the boy from his growing erection.

Big watery black eyes stared at Wolfram's with a terrified expression "I-I'm sorry… hic give me a-another hic chance... I- I can do it… p-please" the black haired beauty hiccup shouted before slumping into Wolfram's arms passed out.

After that little episode Wolfram quietly dressed his wounds and started fixing the clothes on the boy, every now and then he steer awake so Wolfram took those times to give him cold medicine and water. As he re-laid the cold towel over the boy's head he heard mumbles behind him

"Sir…"

"Yes" he said calmly

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think so" he breathed out combing his fingers through his hair

"Is there anything we can do" they asked shyly

"No, no you may be dismissed" he waves his hand towards them "I can handle the rest"

The maids grab their things and bowed "as you wish" they say in unison closing the door as they left. While leaving Wolfram with his thought of "Who the hell is Shinou!" Wolfram looked at the double black comfortable sleeping in his bed.

Please read and review

Ok idk what just happen I read over this chapter like 36 tyms and idk if I did the right thing to rewrite some of it or jus left it or or jus redo the whole thing so let me know what you thank ya hurd meh!


	2. Chapter 2 Not what I was expecting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Author's note:: : This Fic is an AU and the characters in this FanFiction are most likely going to be OOC. Like any another FanFiction it will have many grammar errors and misspelled words so please look over that and enjoy.

Warning::: : This will be a yaoi fiction meaning boyxboy/ malexmale/ guyxguy/ monsterxbaby…. What… uh just kidding but seriously this is yaoi guys don't likey please press the back button that's located at the top left hand corner.

Summary:::: : Coming home from a rainy day of school Wolfram meets the cause of those rainy days a gorgeous brunet that escaped his tragic life to find a new **** Wolfram/Yuri**** and other miner pairings (I think)

TO THOSE WHO READ CHAPTER ONE I HAVE REWROTE THAT CHAPTER AND ADDED STUFF TO IT. SO IF YA WANT TO YOU CAN GO BACK AND SKIM OVER IT TO SEE WHATS BEEN ADDED OR TAKEN AWAY OR JUS KEEP READING.

Thank you and please enjoy

Chapter 2 what I was expecting

The soft blowing of the wind breeze through the young master's golden locks, chirping sounds drifted pass closed curtains. But one thing said master cannot shake off was the faint sweet scent of flowers. Wolfram woke with a start remembering he had a guest he was taking care only to find out that he was no were in sight.

"How did I get into bed" a knock at the door interrupted him

"Young master the Mistress is home and breakfast is ready"

"Yah… yah hey, did you happen to see where the guy that I was nursing went have you"

"Yes sir he left. I tried to convince him to stay well at least to you have woken up but he said he had things to do and left sir and for that I am sorry."

"N-no it's ok. You did nothing wrong. You said mother is home what about Gwendel and Conrate"

"Lord Von Voltaire will be home in the afternoon and Lord Weller will be back in a another week sir"

"OK thanks tell mother I would be down in a bit"

"As you wish young master"

The door closed with a snap making the sound echo throughout the room, Wolfram stud up scratching the back of his head.

"Tch he could of stayed a little long" Wolfram stretched the kinks out his back and neck and headed for the shower. Stopping in front of the mirror his eyes swarm over his appearance hair tussled everywhere and then stop to his lips when a flashback of last night slapped him across the cheek. His face turned beat red when he let out soft gasp "man… man… man man man" he breathlessly said.

In all his years he had never been so weak to bend to anyone's needs until this kid showed up! Wolfram turned on the faucet trying his best to erase last night from his head. Not saying he was against homos or anything to be more precise he had his fair share of men and women I guess you could call him bisexual if you wanted. Ridding himself of his clothes he stepped into the warm shower then he remembered a tuff of black hair between his legs turning that warm water into boiling hot water. Wolfram fell against the cool tile wall breathing hard he was once again red all over.

"Fuck" he mumbled looking at his now hard as a rock member

\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/ … (-_- #)

"Haven't done that in a while" Wolfram muttered while putting on his school clothes

"OH Wolfy dear you will not believe this"

Wolfram walked to his side of the dinner table and sat "What will I not believe mother" he said as began to eat his breakfast

"Ok you see…" and that's when Wolfram puts on his 'OH MY GOSH REALLY and WHAT HAPPEN NEXT' face as his thoughts drifted to the double black beauty

'Why did he leave so soon? What was that important thing he had to take care of? Did that Shinou dude do those things to him?'

"Ok you're not even listening to me Wolfy! I know you have on that 'OH MY GOSH REALLY and WHAT HAPPEN NEXT' face on.

'Damn' "n-nooo mother I was listening you was talking about this friend of yours" Wolfram laughed nervously.

"And this friend's name is…"

Wolfram stuffed his face with two spoons full of eggs then letting out a muffled reply of "japhsms"

"Eww Wolfram dear manners, and no his name wasn't some James person his name was Shinou I don't see how you got James out of – oh Wolfram are you ok." A storm of coughs escaped her son's lips making Lady Cacilie get up from her chair to Wolfram's side rubbing small circles on his back while reassuring the maids that she has him.

"W-What was his name again" Wolfram finally chocked out

"I said his name was Shinou, do you know him?" She ask sweetly still rubbing his back

"N-No, no It just sounds like I heard that name before that's all" he swatted her away

"Sir the car is ready" the Butler stepped in

"Well mother I have to go" he slid the chair across the floor getting up tossing the napkin he had across his lap on the table

"Wolfy wait" Lady Cacilie reaches out to him.

"Sorry mom I have to go" Wolfram rushed through the halls and out the door

"But- ah boys" she crossed her arms under her breast as she looks out the window at her son hastily getting into the car

"Darcascos I got a favor to ask of you" Wolfram called out to the driver. Darcascos raised a brow looking in the review mirror at his master.

"Yes sir"

\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/

The bell rung signaling first period is starting

Wolfram stared out the window watching the clear skies slowly turning mucky then small droplets of rain hit the glass. Wolfram was so busy watching the rain that he didn't realized a certain someone was watching him.

\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/\(^-^)/… (-_- #)

I know I know I'm a bad person for not writing but I just couldn't think of what to write it was hard! But look I wrote it, I'm planning to write an even longer one since people actually reading it.

Who could that certain someone be? Oh if you can guess who this person is i will send you the chapter first before I put it on here so hit me up on who you think it is!

Oh one more thing…. If you see anything that needs to be corrected pls pm me ill fix as soon as I get it so ya bye


End file.
